<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss Better Than I Cook by LadyKenz347</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412016">Kiss Better Than I Cook</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347'>LadyKenz347</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Girl, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Illustration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:26:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione isn't good at following simple instructions, especially when the view is so irresistible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fuck Your Gender Roles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss Better Than I Cook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Granger Danger on her birthday! I hope you enjoy this little silliness and have a beautiful day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <span>“Is that something burning?” Hermione rounded the corner, smiling to herself as she caught sight of Neville’s shoulders tensing at the sound of her arrival. With a few more steps the rest of her husband came into view, and where she previously thought him to be shirtless, she was startled to see that his lack of clothes stretched from head to toe. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He’d at least had the forethought to don his tacky little </span>
    <em>
      <span>I kiss better than I cook apron</span>
    </em>
    <span> to protect his front from whatever was about to catch flame on the stove. But lucky for her his beautifully sculpted backside and strong legs were bare for her viewing pleasure. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“First, it’s not breakfast in bed if you get out to spy on me.” </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>With a grin she sidled up behind him, lifting onto her tiptoes to peer over his shoulder. “I couldn’t resist the view. And second?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Second, it </span>
    <em>
      <span>was</span>
    </em>
    <span> burning but I’m fixing it.” </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Hermione’s nose wrinkled at the charred mess in the bottom of the— was that a cauldron?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“You can’t fix that, love.” </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“I can, just needs a little—” A sharp </span>
    <em>
      <span>fizzle</span>
    </em>
    <span> of magic made them both yelp and his wand clattered to the floor. “I don’t think I can fix it.” </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Giggling, she gently turned Neville and locked her wrists around his neck. “You’re a rotten cook, but at least you try.” </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>The corner of his mouth pulled into a frown. “Well, I wanted you to have a decent birthday breakfast but all is lost, it seems.” </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Well, I don’t know about that.” Trailing her fingers down his arm, she reached for the tie on his apron and pulled it loose, watching in glee as his previously dejected features turned playful. “You could show me what you’re hiding under this apron and then take me somewhere that doesn’t cook eggs in a cauldron.” </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Neville lifted the fabric over his head, letting it fall to his feet. It didn’t matter how many times she’d seen the man naked, it made her breath hitch each and every time. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>A charming little smirk greeted her when her eyes eventually made the long trek from his hardening cock back to his face, and he pressed himself against her, guiding her until her bum bumped into the counter. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He pushed her knickers down and gripped her backside in his large hands, lifting her onto the counter and settling between her thighs. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>With a yelp from the cold counter, she swatted playfully at him. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Sorry, love. I just find I don’t want to wait to eat when I have something so delectable right here.” </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>She giggled as he sank to his knees and began a slow trail of wet kisses up her thigh and then moaned when his lips closed over clit.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>That stupid little apron he had been wearing was right. He certainly kissed better than he cooked. </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>